


Mouth to Mouth

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: reader gets injured/whatever so Jask is panicking and searching for a pulse. When she wakes up and sees Jask on top of her, doing mouth to mouth, her heart rate gets super fast and it's like "YOURE ALIVE! Wait why's your heart racing so bad"
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Mouth to Mouth

One moment Jaskier was walking towards the small hut you’d walked into to check if you were done examining the alchemy instruments you’d both stumbled upon, the next you were in the doorway, screaming at him to get back and then utter chaos. The hut exploded, bursting into flames so suddenly Jaskier hardly had time to throw his arm over his face, the pressure from the blast knocking him off his feet. Chunks of flaming wood landed around him, nearly pelting him as he rose shakily to his feet and scanned the area, terrified, looking for you.

“Y/N?” he cried, running towards the wreckage though it went against every survival instinct to do so. He only had one thought right now and it was finding you. He saw a scrap of red, the familiar scarlet of your cloak, and ran towards it, pulling the wooden beams away until he’d unearthed you.

“No, no, no, no,” he repeated the word like a spell that count bring you back to him as he carried you away from the smoke and still gurgling remnants of the hut, laying you down beneath a tree. You were completely still, unresponsive to his shaking or yelling and when he rested his head against your chest to listen for a pulse, he found one, but your body was too still. You weren’t breathing.

“I don’t fucking think so,” Jaskier growled, his hands gentle as he tilted your face up, clasped your nose shut, and blew into your mouth.

Something was covering your face. Something tight around your nose, heavy on your chest, and warm and wet on your mouth.

“Come on, come on, come on,” you heard a familiar voice mutter frantically and you followed it out of your haze. Two realizations hit you at the exact same time; one, you were alive and two, Jaskier’s mouth was on yours. Your heartbeat rocketed and Jaskier jumped back, startled by the sudden burst and saw your eyes bolt open.

“ **YOU’RE ALIVE**!” he cried, lifting your soot covered hands to his lips, brushing a bit of ash onto his cheek, “ **Wait – why’s your heart racing so bad?”**

Too much is happening and you don’t have enough time to process it all but Jaskier sits and watches you intently, clearly waiting for you to say something.

“Um,” you say, clearing your throat and coughing a bit as you do. He gently presses you back down when you try and sit up and you exhale heavily.

“Is it… is it something to do with the potions? This can’t be right,” he says and then, oh jesus Christ, he rests his head right on your chest, his warm face cradled between your breasts.

“Shit it’s only getting faster,” Jaskier says, panic quickly replaced by determination as he pulls back to look at you again. “I’ll just keep breathing for you, that’s helped get you this far, maybe it will help regulate your heart rate.”

He licks is lips and leans in but you halt his progress with a finger pressed against his lips.

“I think that might make it worse actually,” you say.

“Oh… oh no, I’ve hurt you!” he cries, and the panic is back.

“No, Jaskier, you’re not hurting me you’re just… kissing me.”

“I was providing you with lifegiving oxygen,” he insists, “I wasn’t trying to do anything untoward.”

“Yes of course but I have oxygen now and your mouth was on my mouth and you were on top of me and then your head was on my chest and it’s just, well it’s a lot Jaskier,” you explain.

“A house exploding is a lot. This was just quick healing,” he argues.

“Don’t be offended I’m truly grateful. It’s a bit like a fairytale really. Damsel in distress, woken by her true love’s kiss, of course you would only rescue someone in a poetic fashion,” you say with a smile.

“If it were truly poetic it’d smell much better. Whatever was in that hut smells vile,” Jaskier says, looking over the wreckage with a bemused expression. You can see the moment your words hit as he looks back at you anxiously.

“True love.”

“Or something like that. No pressure.”

“So your heart isn’t beating because it’s about to explode because of what I was doing it’s… because of what I was doing or rather that I was doing it,” he says, working it out aloud as you nod along.

“Oh gods this would be so romantic if I wasn’t worried you had a concussion,” he said. You thwacked his arm and he gasped. “Did Snow White assault Prince Charming?”

“She would have if he kept insisting she didn’t know her own mind. I love you, Jaskier, deal with it,” you say, too sore to keep arguing the point with him. He bends over you and brushes your hair from your face gently, accidentally spreading more soot over it as well but not caring a bit.

“Well you were wrong about one thing, Y/N. That wasn’t a kiss. When I kiss you for the first time, truly, you’ll be awake for it. And absolutely positively lacking any brain trauma.”

He dives out of the way of your hand and helps you to your feet slowly, debating the technicalities of what constitutes a kiss as you make your way towards the nearest village.


End file.
